Hanging By A Moment With You
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: "why wont you realize I am already in love with you, Anezaki Mamori, damnit!"  A special surprises from Mamori for Hiruma's birthday! A three destinations withfull of affection in love with each other every counterpart of their talk.OS.RnR please


_*sings: Party rock in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time..* Everyday I'l shuffling. :) Kyaaa~ another One shot :D maybe I'll make a sequel for this oneshot story, because I plotted on my iPod that I have a sequel for 'At A Distant Time'. :D _

_Hi! :D d'Ballista here! this is my 4th fanfic; records of 3rd One shot story. A bit OC from the main chara's. If you have seen a wrong grammars, typos, or any corrections, just review my story desuu~ so I can found out and look up for the wrong things. :"D And, the category may be added ;; Romance/Humor/Drama/Comedy :D_

_Disclaimer: do not own anything, as if I would own Hiruma Youichi :)_

Important note/s: _the Italized words are either "thoughts of the character/s" or/and Flashbacks._

_**Hanging By A Moment - Chapter 1 | Where The Lines Overlap **_

Hiruma was depressed - no wonder it was his birthday today. But, he did'nt feel that it was. After taking a bath, and ready to go in Deimon High, he take some sugar-free coffee at the table after he sat down. His mom saw him, and said, "Happy Birthday."

Forget Happy Birthday - even Good Morning she musn't forget that! After taking some sip of coffee, he stood up and carry his bag, and walked outside.

He already reached the clubhouse after he walked from their house. It was his past time to stay at the clubhouse after class to use his laptop, but now even its school tie, he wont go at their classroom.

Before he opened, he realized there was something inside the clubhouse. He opened, and he saw Mamori cleaning their lockers beside the table.

"Oh, Hiruma-kun, good morning, and happy birthday!" she suddenly stopped cleaning and stood up. Surprisingly, Hiruma was delightened. The first time he heard the Good Morning before Happy Birthday. It was a good morning because of his day.

"Oh, damn manager." he smiled, a natural smile. He put his things including laptop, and he turned it off.

"Hiruma-kun, is there any family bonding for your day? Any recreation activity?" she asked him while fixing the mops.

"No." he answered honestly, while typing at his laptop after turning it on again.

"Let's go outside. Let's have our lunch."

"N-" Hiruma suddenly stopped, and looked at her. "What?"

"Let's go outside! Jeez! Hiruma-kun, did you hear me?"

While carrying his laptop, and stood up immediately, he replied, "I never approved any of the invitations like having a lunch outside.. but this is diferent, so okay."

"Wait for me, I'll fix this." while fixing the things from the lockers, she smiled. _"no wonder Hiruma-kun acepted."_

_-franxryuudballistaES21-_

When they already traveled at the restaurant where Mamori chose herself, Hiruma smirked. "This is the taste of damn manager... always sweet." This is the restaurant where the full package is all deserts. But, Hiruma's interests were here too - sugar-free.

"Because today is your day. Let's have your day different." she laughed. They already go inside, and sat at the two exclusive chairs from one table. They handed the menus, and look up on the list. "What's yours, Hiruma-kun? I bet, your order will be special, since it was your day."

"No.." then the waiter waited for them to order, and Hiruma faced him. "can I have a sugar-free bubble gum?"

The waiter listed at his notes what Hiruma said.

"What?" Mamori shouted, but she was laughing while analyzing where's the special for his birthday. "sugar-free? You are really avoiding sweets, dont you?"

"So what?" he smirked. "You know that already, damn manager."

She just focus on looking for the menu.

"Uhm, one for-"

"-One for the Creampuffs, please." Hiruma continued.

"Hiruma-kun!"

"As I said, I know your interest too." he laughed, like he was going to roll on.

_-franxryuud'ballistaES21-_

They waited for almost 10 minutes - already served! What a lunch!

"Is that what you called a "lunch time", damn manager?" He laughed, looking at Mamori's creampuffs.

"Even your sugar-free bubble gum is so delayed to serve. That can be served in a second, ya know." Mamori just derived. _"I wonder the devil had patience."_

"I can wait any longer. I thought you were the one who is hurrying." He smirked again.

Hiruma was true - Mamori was hurrying to eat her favorite desert.. After he said it, Mamori was avoiding the fork beside the creampuffs.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

Hiruma is chewing already the bubble gum, but Mamori was still forcing herself not to eat first the creampuffs. She was staying silent.

"Damn manager, eat it now!" Hiruma laughed. "I know you want to eat it already."

With Mamori's flahing eyes, she hold the fork so tightly, and eat some creampuffs.

While blowing in his bubble gum, he was talking, "As I said.." he smiled.

"Hiiruuma-kuurrn, whaay youu'ver orderrv only bubblerr gum?" The hungry Mamori talked, with her mouth is full.

"Hey, dont talk while your mouth is full." he popped the bubble gum. "It's an easy way to calm down a person who was persistent with the favorite food."

"Huuruma-kun!" but she continued to eat it so fast, and drink some water.

He looked at Mamori. No wonder he derived himself from being with her. That was a special day - always smiling. He tried to smile every counterpart and conversation with Mamori. But, he really feels how he was really happy that day. 'Mamori-completed-my-day' sensation affected him, because he feels he showed some love with his manager.

"Hiruma-kun.. It was your birthday.. Sorry I brought you here. Hope you enjoy here in restaurant even though-"

"I already enjoyed it, damn manager. besides, it was very cheap."

"Are you insulting, Hiruma-kun?" she faced her, not in the way she is angry. She smiled while the two eyebrows were in instant.

Hiruma hold her lower lip, and rub it. "There has an icing in your lip, damn manager." _"Ah, I am overreacted with you, damn manager."_

"Ah, Ohh, t-thanks." She rub her lip again, with the towel.

_"ah, damn manager... not, again.. this is enough, and you already made me happy. Would you be.. mine?"_

"W-well, Hiruma-kun? I have still a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" while fixing at his bag. _"Another surpirse! For me, from the one who made me happy for the rest of my life-"_

"Let's go to my apartment."

"Sure-" Hiruma suddenly stopped, and looked at her. "What?" He stood up after he exclaimed. _"A-apartment? Do.. you.. love me?"_

"To.. my apartment. To see my surprise for you..." while sipping some juice.

"A-are you sure?" Hiruma was not sure what he heard. _"Apartment? What will we gonna do there, damnit!"_

_"we will gonna have some fun there. Its your day, right?"_

_"well, as you said. Let's go on."_

_Mamori holds Hiruma's left hand while she was beside him._

_After they already arrived and standing outside the main bulding's apartment..._

_"What's your surprise here, damn manager? Seems like nothing. Keh."_

_"Just calm down, Hiruma-kun! I know you will be happy with this.." _

_They already go inside, and looked up for Mamori's apartment. Mamori was finding for her key at the pocket, and already handed it. She opened it, and turned on the lights._

_"Where's the surprise?"_

_"-Hiruma-kun, I just wanna say that... Let's do it together."_

_"What? What are you thinking about, damn manager?"_

_After a second of silence..._

_"I..." Mamori sobs._

_"You're the one who makes me happy, especially this day, damn manager. If that's what you want, would you damn really mind?"_

_"I.. dont really mind.. Hiruma-kun.."_

"-Our birthday celebrant! Devil! Arrogant! Where in the world are you?" while looking at Hiruma, she jus realized Hiruma was out of place - even her shout of negative traits he never comply to move even slightest of movement.

"Ah, Oh, okay, let's go now." Hiruma reminised a lot. _"damnit! that would be never happened! is that a daydream? I wont derive with that thing!"_

"Jeez! where in the world are you? You dont even-"

"Let's go now." he holds her hand, and lended her outside the restaurant. _"Since it was already running in my mind, keh. Anezaki Mamori. I'll mark you."_ with his laugh, "keh keh keh."

"O-okay, birthday celebrant." she just smiled, while going outside the restaurant.

_-franxryuud'ballistaES21-_

"Just tell me what's your surprise, damn manager!"

"No, we're almost here, Hiruma-kun." She holds his hand and pull him.

They walked together through Mamori's apartment. After Mamori opened the door, Hiruma was shocked. _"What a shock in disbelief!"_

"Hiruma-kun, sit here." She sat down at the couch where Mamori was trying to say to him, too.

"What are you trying to do, damn manager? what is your plan? why did you want to-"

"What are you saying, Hiruma-kun? It was your day, I want you to surprise."

"What... kind of surprise?" Hiruma was already sweating..

"Sit here first."

Hiruma was thinking if what will be happened, by the way, Hiruma just sat down beside her. _"Shit, what she was planning?"_

She stood up, and going to open the door of her closet room, and going inside.

_"Shit... what was going on? Is she really want to do-"_

He heard something inside from the closet room.

_"is she wearing something new? by the way.."_

_-franxryuudballistaES21-_

After a minute, he already found out the door was already opened slowly.

And it was...

"Good evening, Hiruma, and happy birthday!"

It's Mamori - No, It's Mamori, His mother, his father, and Deimon Devil Bats members bringing some flowers and cakes, and something sugar-free foods too.

"Hiruma, what happened? Why you're half-naked?" His mother said. "It's already cold here."

"whaaaaaaaaaat?" Hiruma was shocked. He just found out that he was half naked! _"I am over illusion with this damn manager!"_

They laughed together.

"Or.. are you sweating more because Mamori-san was here?" His father continued.

_"Shit! How did you know?"_ He laughed. "As if I could do that to her."

"Happy Birthday, Hiruma-san! You never told us it's your day! You're being happy with Mamori-san all day!" Monta said.

"What? Damn monkey!" while he was shouting, he was holding the linen cloth from the couch.

Everybody was moving side by side until the center was already empty. At the center, Mamori was there.

"Hiruma-kun," she is holding the big cake with a candle, walking through his front. "Happy Birthday. Make a wish, and blow the candle."

Knowing what his wish, while closing his eyes, _"I wish I could stop this illusion now! only now!"_

She handed him a black polo shirt. He blow the candle, finally.

They clap their hands, and all of they brought, they put it in the table.

"Damn!" he handed the polo shirt from her. "You didnt told me what's the surprise you were saying!"

"And, Hiruma-kun, why did you take off your shirt?"

"ahh, uhh- forget that!"

"Hiruma-kun.." she get the polo shirt from him, opened the buttons, "wear it now! it's very cold! Here..."

"I'll wear it myself!" He angrily get it.

After he wear it, "I'll attach the buttons."

"N-No!"

But Mamori is already attaching the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah. Finish."

"Youuuuuuuu..."

He unbutton the shirt.

"I dont need it."

"what?"

He stood up from the couch, and kissed her in a quick, distant time.

"Hiru-" She gasped. No wonder it was impossible for him to do it. But she feels the same way with him, too. She wanted that, in other words.

"What happened with you two? Here, let's eat now." Hiruma's mother spoke. But they never intend to face them in a slightest of movement.

"Thanks for the day, damn manager."

"You're welcome, at last the devil knows how to thank the other people. Just continue that practice." She laughed, sound like she was teasing him.

Hiruma 'tch'ed. "Do you know what's my wish, damnit?"

"No, as if I could read your mind.."

".. That I could stop my illusion-"

"what illusion?"

"Illusion from you."

Mamori was 'just' delightened. "What 'illusion from me?'"

"Damnit, you are the reason why I remove my shirt!"

"H-hey, what's that? Hiruma, stop that!" His father spoke. Knowing that Hiruma will be scolded because of his known attitude.

"I think we will really eat now."

He hold her left hand. "Let's go."

She smiled. and look at him, and they walked through the table and get some foods.

"I'll get it for you." He get some creampuffs, and cakes in one plate. He get a piece of sugar-free cake too.

"I-I dont eat sugar-free, Hiru-"

"Youichi.' Call my name."

"Hiruma-kun."

"Youichi."

"Hiruma-kun!"

"I said, 'Youichi!'"

"But you're calling yourself!"

"Say my name... for me." He handed her the plate where he served her.

"Youichi.." after a second, "But, I need to be more respect-"

_"What's respect?" _He asked himself, but he laughed. "Not good, I'll surprise you soon that'll makes you take off your shirt."

"Whaaaaaat?" She hold his upper shirt after putting the plate in the couch, and shake it up. "What did you say? Youichi, you're dummy!-"

"Finally, you mentioned my name."

_"Did I say 'Youichi?'" _She want to slap herself if she's sure that she mention it. "Uhm, let's eat now." she sat down at the couch before she get the plate.

"You're bad. You dont mention my name." Hiruma take serious a lot in his face, in a fake way.. _"I want you to mention my name.. to make myself talk a long time with you."_

She talked slowly and repeated what she said earlier. "Okay, Let's eat now, Youuichii. Hey, dont make it serious."

"Keh keh keh keh." He laughed with an evil look, but he was serious deep inside. _"why wont you realize I am already in love with you, damnit!" _He handed a fork placed in the plate, and eat the sugar-free cake - no, it's pure sweet cake!

"Youichi?" _"gah! I just mentioned it! now, no need to slap myself!" _Shocked while looking at the devil hates sweet foods ate the pure sweet cake.

"Why wont you taste sugar-free cakes? or anything?" he placed the fork at the plate. "now, would you want to know what's the damn taste of this sweet cake, based on what I tasted?"

Mamori changed her expression into paled face. "of course, sweet."

"Damn Manager! make some sense!" Hiruma shouted. _"'ll be scolded again with my parents!"_

"What would you want to make me say- Uh, Youichi?"

_"That's good, Anezaki. M-make me yours." _"Say something, different from sweet."

She cupped an icing with her right hand, and rub it in his face. "Different?" she rub it in may times. "Here, taste it while the icing is in your face. I'll answer you."

"Youu!" he cupped an icing too, and rub at her face. _"Oh, shit. Why I feel so.. different with her?"_

"Hiru- I mean, Youichi, No! I dont want to take a bath again! Aurgh, you made me dirty!"

Hiruma suddenly moved closer to her, and kissed on her cheek.

"I can't do that, of course! since your face had been parted with icing, I'll taste it there. So easy, right?" _"Hurry, Anezaki. Make yourself realize that I really love you."_

_"Hiruma!" _Mamori gasped. "You dummy!" she rub again the icing, until the plate was dropped, and broken, after she moved a lil bit.

"Oh my!" Everyone was looking at them. "Sorry, I'll fix this-"

"You dont even noticed you're slid up with the piece of a broken plate beside your feet." _"Because even myself, I am careless."_

"Wait, I'll fix this first." She stood up, and get the cleaning materials. But Kurita get them first, and placed at the floor.

_"No. You made me stop our conversation. Because..." _Hiruma hold his head,_ "I will be-"_

They clean the floor where the plate is slipped up.

_"No... no.."_

"Hiruma- Yikes! I forgot! Youichi, can you get the cloth beside the table?"

He lazily stood up and get the cloth where Mamori intend to get it. _"Yes. Just continue our conversation, Anezaki."_

He handed her the cloth. "Can I help?"

"No, you must be relaxed. It's you birthday today. Just sit there." while she was cleaning the floor and the others were getting slowly the pieces of a broken plate and the cakes, Hiruma was still looking at her. _"After this, would you realize it already, Anezaki?"_

_"Youichi. I know you're worried to end this day without a single goodbye to her. But you know already what will be happened." _His mother thought.

After they clean it, Mamori walked through his front. "S-sorry, I dropped the plate."

_"Sorry too. I lied because.." _"It's okay." _"Could you sit here again beside me?"_

"I have still surprise for you, Youichi."

_"Oh, that's enough, Anezaki. You already gave me a lot."_

She showed him a little box with a blue ribbon. "Open it." She smiled.

He look at her face at a moment. _"She was really happy to give it to me."_

He opened it, and what's inside is.. an American Football chain, with a logo of their team: Deimon Devil Bats.

"Before you all go home, please bring this. I have like this too." she smiled.

_"Anezaki..."_

_"Happy birthday, Hiruma-kun."_

**OMAKE!**

"My apartment has a CCTV camera, Hiruma-kun! If we would 'do it'.. They could-"

"It means.." after a second, "Damn!"

She laughed. "Yes, they recorded why you'd remove your shirt before we entered!" she holds the recording tape where the file was there. She turned on the player.

"No! Gimme that, damn manager!"

She just laughed. "no."

"Aurgh! Give me that, or else..."

she already played it, but Hiruma run through the TV screen.

The frame beside the screen is dropped, and broken.

"Oops."

"Hiruma, stop that!" His father shouted.

He did'nt noticed Mamori was already watching the played file.

"Hiruma-kun, what you're doing there? Did you see a ghost why you're taking them off? why you were taking them slowly?'

"Stop that, damn!" but he was watching it beside the table while standing. "I see a ghost of your love, Anezaki. I just wondering how you see yourself there."

_(After I ended up the chapter, I wanna make a future fic which is entitled "A ghost of your love." XD)_

_Please Read and review! :D thank you everyone who read it :D please leave some reviews :D_

_Next Chapter: Famous Last Words: Hiruma was trying really hard to say 'it' to thing would make her terrible, bad, and everything just like not to lose him, because Mamori will have her birthday after 4 days, and until Hiruma transferred a school in America. What is 'that' thing that Hiruma wants to say to her and meant for her?_

_please leave some Reviews m(_ _)m *bows* sankkyu minna-san! :D_


End file.
